Old Memories
by gohanohki
Summary: Washuu's POV when Ryoko was taken by Kagato. A little bit of Tenchi Universe in it from mention of Nagi


  
Prologue  
~*~  
  
Washuu leaned back a little in her chair-like cushion, giving her fingers a short rest.   
This was like one of the millions of times she had sat there, inventing. Inventing   
everything from the laser shooting camara before Tenchi left to cabbits and Ryoko.  
  
~Ah, yes. Ryoko.~ Washuu thought to herself, a small grin forming on her lips.   
~How did you ever end up like this? First you're in the small tank I used to create you,  
then Kagato, then a wandering pirate. Now a woman trying with every chance you   
gets to seduce one of Jurai's royal descendants, a grandson of the one you tried to   
kill.~  
  
Washuu thought some more, working on a new invention. She would soon need that   
grandson to help her. He almost always helped her when she needed an experiment to   
be tested. Unless, of course, it involved him getting bitten, electricuted, melted,   
seduced by Ryoko, or anything else that would most certainly kill him.  
  
Her fingers started typing slower, her computer codes becoming somewhat more   
garbled, and her eyes were drooping.   
  
~178 hours, 16 minutes, and 29 seconds since I last slept...wait..make that 31 seconds.  
Next thing I create will be something to make me never need to sleep again!~ Washuu   
planned.  
  
"You don't need sleep, Washuu!" Robot Chibi Washuu "A" encouraged.  
  
"Yea! Because your the greatest sci---" Washuu B began  
  
"SHUTUP!" The real Washuu interrupted, and deactivated the annoying chibi-tachi.   
"Just..need..to..rest...the...eyes..." She assured herself, then half jumped, half fell to   
the floor, and was half-asleep before she even hit it...  
  
~Ah, the days when Ryoko was young...~ Washuu thought, just before she drifted off.  
  
,•'~*~'•,  
  
Could I be wrong?! I checked the calculations. Nope! Numbers never lie! Ryoko will   
soon be born! Well...resembling a baby, mature enough to leave the tank that was   
crafted to take the place of a womb.  
  
I stopped working on a cabbit's DNA pattern. A cabbit is, or will be, an invention to   
aide all of the universe. A spaceship _and_ a pet, designed by yours truly, Washuu!  
  
I chuckled to myself as used the teleporter to go to Ryoko's tank, thinking about how   
much all of my inventions will aide everything. However, I must remember that my   
first cabbit will spicifically aide Ryoko, and Ryoko will help Kagato. Why? I'm still   
not sure...  
  
I summoned my holo-computer, and typed furiously, and the water in the tank began to   
drain. I opened it, and wrapped the newly born baby Ryoko in the waiting warm   
blankets.   
  
Her large, curious golden eyes looked up at me, but somehow, she did not cry. Brave   
child. How would I take care of her? I could create a robot to take care of her while I   
was busy, but Kagato instructed that she knew my voice, just in case she disobeyed   
him, she'd need me. Besides, even robots cannot take the work of a mother, and I had   
experience.  
  
A few tears fell on Ryoko's cheek, my tears, and she reached up, as if to soothe me. I  
smiled, despite the thoughts of my lost mate and son clouding my head. Yes, these will   
be weeks to cherish.  
~*~  
  
The days after that sped up, as if a time warp. Ryoko first learned to talk when she   
was about six days old.  
  
I had been working on the final touches to my cabbit, and showed little Ryoko the   
growing creature. I knew that her first words would seem long, for biological creations   
like her were usually smart, just needed to learn how to use the mouth. In other words,   
she could think a lot more than she could speak when she was young. However, I did   
not expect this much of a...vocabulary.  
  
"Well, then, what do you think of it?" I asked Ryoko, kneeling down to her, and   
sitting down by the glass.  
  
She answered with a smile, and her mouth opened in excitment, her eyes glistening   
with curiosity.  
  
"Yes, I think so too." I said, turning my attention back to the creature. "Now...it's   
color still hasn't been modified, and it's eyes haven't opened. It's jewel hasn't fully   
grown yet either. What would you like it to look like?" I asked rhetorically.  
  
Ryoko tried speaking a bit, then, after a few attempts, answered, "Her fur will be   
black, like the midnight in which I will prey. Her jewel will be red, like the blood of the   
victims she will help me kill. And her eyes will be a glistening golden, that of the owner   
that looks after her, the Demon Caller!"  
  
I clutched a bit of my kimono, still sitting down. Kagato..He had instructed me to tell  
her some directions...when she was born, and before, with a mechanical voice. But...  
had he instructed me to make this monster?  
  
Ryoko's eyes widened, her mouth opening in surprise, then she smiled a large,   
triumphant smile. "I talked, Mommy! I can use my mouth!" Guess her adjectives   
had..disappeared.  
  
"Good for you, Ryoko!" I leaned forward and she ran to me, hugging me.  
  
"Yup! Now I can talk like you, and someday, I might be as smart as you!" She   
confirmed, and looked back at the glass, and looked up, examining my lab. Now all of   
this had to make me smile. She said I was smart. She was learning, after all.  
~*~  
  
Ryo-Ohki, as Ryoko had named her, would be born today. In egg form, of course. I   
wanted to keep it a surprise for Ryoko, so as I worked, she was playing in a   
holographical enviroment, suited to look like that of a Juraian park.  
  
I had also recieved a message from a father of a child, Ryoko's age..well, what   
Ryoko's age would be. The father, sick and soon to die, asked for a present for his   
young one, Nagi. A cabbit named Ken-Ohki. She had always had interest in the stars,   
so a spaceship would be his farewell.   
  
I had already finished the layout for Ken-Ohki. The exact opposite of Ryo-Ohki.   
White, with red eyes and a golden jewel. He would be born shortly after Ryo-Ohki,   
because I found out a way to speed up the tanks.  
  
Ryoko was now about 11 days old. She had grown so much...and my time with her was   
cut in half. I had another 11 days before I took her to see space for a week, then hand her   
over to Kagato.   
  
I frowned, my eyes narrowing in hatred. I just couldn't give her up to that...beast.   
Ryoko was the girl that took the place of my son, and filled that gap in my heart.   
Ryoko...I just couldn't give her up!  
  
I tied my hair up into a ponytail, and then ran to Ryo-Ohki's tank. Sure enough, a   
purple egg was formed, and the water had begun to drain. In a tank beside it, a blue  
egg was almost complete, and I'd be looking into that tomorrow. For now, I wanted to   
show Ryoko her new pet.  
  
I walked to the holographical enviroment where Ryoko was playing, and turned it off.  
Ryoko ran up to me, and looked up at the egg I was holding.   
  
"What's that, Mother Washuu?" She asked.  
  
"Ryo-Ohki," I answered, and put the egg down in front of Ryoko.  
  
The egg began to hatch, and two legs pooped out of the shell. Two arms followed, and   
a large head and long ears peeked out. She shook of the rest of her shell, then looked   
at Ryoko and me.  
  
"Meow?" She questioned, then looked at Ryoko and jumped into her arms. "Me-  
owwww!"   
  
Ryoko giggled, then ran off to play with her new pet. I smiled, then began working,  
once again, on Ken-Ohki.  
  
Before I could summon my computer, however, a pale face looked down at me. His   
eyes narrowed, and he stepped down from the air onto my floor. Kagato.  
  
"Working well, Washuu, except for one problem." he said with a smirk.  
  
"What's that, my lord?" I said, sneering when saying "lord".  
  
"She is...how should I put this? Too kind. I asked for a blood thirsty minion to ruin   
Jurai, and I get a little girl playing with an Earthling rabbit!" Kagato yelled, then shot   
a ki ball in the direction of Ryoko.  
  
"Ryoko! Look out!" I shrieked, helpless to save her.  
  
"Wha?" She asked, then looked at the approching ki, wide eyed. "What do I do...?"  
  
She made a fist, and a small energy sword appeared in her hand. She quickly hit   
Kagato's attack with it, and it was about to hit him, but he teleported back to   
wherever he came from, saying, "I'm counting on you, Washuu, to make her fight.   
Make her like the demon she was created to resemble."  
  
She looked back at me, then to the sword in her hands, and smirked, "So this is who I  
was meant to be..."  
~*~  
  
"Now! To try and figure out how to make Ryo-Ohki become a spaceship!" I thought  
out loud as I typed on my holo-computer. I only had six days left before the space   
training. Might as well figure out how to get there.  
  
"Her jewel triggers it, and she seems to almost turn into a spaceship when scared.   
Therefore, if I throw her into the air, she will not only have enough room to   
transform, but be scared enough to do so." I continued, checking over the rest of my  
calculations.  
  
Ryo-Ohki seemed to sense that she was the center of my attention, and climbed up   
my long pony-tail, and sat on my head, looking at my computer and "meow"-ing many  
questions. I smiled, and brought Ryo-Ohki outside to test my theory.  
  
"Now, Ryo-Ohki, this won't hurt. Unless...My theory is wrong. But I don't believe   
that is possible. I spent so many hours on those calculations! Perhaps days...I don't   
really keep track of the time....Except for the countdown when Ryoko leaves..."  
  
She sensed the depression in my voice, and jumped into my lap and rubbed her head  
affectionatly and encouragingly against me.   
  
"Well, no need to start thinking about that. Time to see what you can really do." I   
said, walking near a cliff in the half-dead planet. I threw Ryo-Ohki up into the air,   
and hoped for the best that that cliff wasn't as large as it looked.  
  
"Me-REEEEOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" She screeched and hissed,   
bared her fangs, and the transformation began.  
  
Her ears turned to spikes, and rose a hundred feet high. Her fur turned to spikes, and  
cpyed the ears. Her eyes were pushed back under some "fur" and her jewel grew  
monstrous and migrated to the top of her new body. She was complete.  
  
The cabbit shrieked, getting Ryoko's attention, and she ran outside, and then took a   
step back in fear.  
  
"Don't worry, little Ryoko. It's just Ryo-Ohki." I assured her.  
  
"Really? What is she?" She asked, amazed.  
  
"Remember the stars at night? She takes you to those stars." I answered.  
  
"Can she take me there now?"   
  
"Well...Yes, I suppose."   
  
"Then let us go to the stars!" She said excitingly.  
  
I hadn't thought of this. As I've said, it's six days until we do that. However, looking  
into Ryoko's big, curious puppy eyes, I couldn't resist.  
  
"Okay, but let's pack first."  
~*~  
  
I've enjoyed growing her up, but Ryoko had now grown to what would be a teenager   
on Earth, and in a day or so she would be fully grown, and would then never age. Just  
like on Jurai, except no other planet's orbits would affect it.   
  
As I said, I enjoyed every minute of raising a child, taking the place of not raising the   
child I had lost.   
  
I was now waiting for Kagato, Ryoko practicing moves with her sword, and Ryo-Ohki  
running around eating the few flowers of this planet. I knew I'd never be the same   
after this. After losing two children...I would be dedicated only to my experiments.   
They don't love you, and don't depress one like this.   
  
~But...What if Ryoko DOESN'T leave?~ I thought to myself. ~Perhaps....Yes! I have   
enough weapons to fend off Kagato. Ryoko and I could travel the universe together!  
Yes. That's what I'll do...~  
  
I ran inside, and came back out wearing a battle suit (Note: Think something like   
Juraian armor...) and a few weapons. I knew it was hopeless, but I wouldn't give   
Ryoko up without a fight.   
  
I sat in the grass, checking that my weapons were loaded. I didn't bother turning   
Ryo-Ohki into spaceship form, I needed someone to watch my precious Ryoko.  
  
Kagato appeared, his descending from his ship which was still up in the small   
atmosphere. He landed, his feet touching softly in the cool red dust. He smirked, his  
ruthless eyes telling what he had come for.   
  
"Well?" He asked. "Hm..Why did you get all dressed up? Glad to see your greatest  
experiment leave?"  
  
I glared at him. (Note: Washuu+Deathglare=A POed looking scientist.) "I will fight   
you, Kagato. I will not win, but I will fight you for my daughter."  
  
"Oh?" He said, still smirking his idiotic, confident smirk. He raised his hand, and a   
blast of energy paralyzed me. I hadn't even lifted a weapon, and I was already   
defeated. I hadn't even backed up my threat, and I was already laying down on the   
ground, my face in the dirt, helpless. At Kagato's mercy. It made me sick to think  
about his "mercy".  
  
"Well, Washuu, I expected more from you. Washuu the Genius will never be Washuu  
the Warrior. So sorry, but I must go." He dissapeared and teleported to Ryoko's   
side. "Oh, and Washuu?"   
  
"What? Want to tell me how much more of a ruthless beast you can become?" I said  
in hatred, still paralyzed.  
  
He ignored me. "Ryoko will be under my control. Under my command, a puppet until  
she becomes a true killer herself. During that time, she will forget everything that   
you have done to her. An arguement here or there, perhaps to strengthen her hatred  
against you, but she will forget the disgusting word you taught her. That insignificant  
word called 'love'."  
  
He left, leaving me bruised and beaten. Yes, the paralyzing effect had not hurt me,   
but it will wear off. What had been bruised was my heart.  
,•'~*~'•,  
  
Epilogue  
~*~  
  
I woke up, memories of the "dream" still fresh in my mind. I got up, brushed all the   
small knots out of my hair with my hands, and looked at the opening door of my lab.  
Tenchi stood there.  
  
"It's breakfast, Washuu." He said.   
  
I may have lost my cute little Ryoko that day, but I still held on. Because of seeing   
her again, and because of this Angel called Tenchi. Ah, yes. Tenchi. How I loved him.  
  
"Just a sec Tenchi. Come down here. Little Washuu needs you."  
~*~  
  
AN: Yea , didn't sound at all like her, but a bruised heart can do that to people.   
Please R&R, but for now, I have to go! 


End file.
